


Work Break

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave decides that Shockwave has been working diligently long enough. Every mech deserves to take a break from work now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Break

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. I really love the idea of Soundwave being able to remove what I believe to be a mask and have a standard face underneath.
> 
> Inspired by a [thing](http://shockwave-prime.tumblr.com/post/75076061497/inushiek-are-you-sure-that-particular) that happened on my dashboard. ([here’s the actual art, btw](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/75075208198/fuck-decepticons-suckin-dick))

Soundwave’s digits carefully slide up Shockwave’s legs to rest at his knees. The scientist had seemed hesitant when Soundwave had urged him to turn his back on the calculation he had been working on all morning, but he hadn’t said a word as the slender mech had removed his mask, set it down on the workbench, and smoothly lowered himself to his knees.

Leaning closer, Soundwave extends his glossa to trace the seams of Shockwave’s panel, and it doesn’t take long for the metal to slide away and for the scientist’s spike to pressurize and lay across Soundwave’s faceplates. Purring in approval, he extends his long glossa fully- wrapping around the entire girth of the spike as he slowly leans back so he can wrap his mouth around the tip.

Shockwave shifts, letting the workbench take some of his weight as he leans back to watch. He briefly considers grasping the back of the mech’s helm and pulling him closer, but quickly dismisses the idea. He’s more interested in seeing just what Soundwave will do on his own.

Mouth open wide, Soundwave presses himself forward, staring into Shockwave’s optic as he takes more of the spike into his mouth and his glossa continues to stroke the heated metal. He swallows, and Shockwave’s frame gives a subtle jerk at the action.


End file.
